


Boxes

by River_boi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Childishness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Junkrat likes toys, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes Has ADHD, M/M, but its something, dadish roadhog, hes very childish, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: During a raid of an empty town, Junkrat finds something interesting
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Boxes

Boxes were one of Junkrats favorite things, aside from bombs and Roadhog of course. They were wonderful to the blonde junker, they could do anything! They could hold treasures, they could be made into bombs and they could be just as entertaining as watching other junkers fight over nothing but scraps. 

During a raid of an empty town the two had found a wooden box about a foot shorter than Rat was tall and barely half the height of his peg leg. Of course he had made Roadie load it onto the sidecar for him (strength was hardly anything close to Junkrats strong point), they hadn't even bothered to check what was inside because of Makos' insistence that they didn't stay long to avoid the cops as well as other junkers. 

Junkrat hopped out of his sidecar before Roadhog had even fully stopped earning a grunt from the bigger of the two essentially telling him to not do that again. 

"Yeah yeah, c'mon I wanna finally see what's in this damn thing!" Junk wasted no time running right into the little place he'd started calling home, immediately taking his bomb belts off and hanging them up (he may have been reckless but he didn't want to ruin any of his bombs). Hog lugged the wooden box into the small living room like area at the front, letting it crash down causing the lid to bounce open for a few seconds. Just enough time for Jamison to get his hands on the underside of the lid and pry it all the way open. 

His excitement had quickly turned to disappointment as he saw the colorful plastics instead of glittery gold or even paper plans. "What ta' hells all this!?" Mako looked over his shoulders with a grunt as Jamie had yanked out a little doll, whither after years of the radiation and non use. 

"They're toys." Mako responded shortly, Jamie scoffs, tossing the doll back and letting the lid fall shut with a soft thunk from the wood. "I ain't ever see toys like that before." He truly hadn't, all Jamison had to play with before were empty crates, sticks and a ball he stole from the other kids back in Junkertown. "We can strip them tomorrow, it's late." Mako stretched, his back popping softly as he did so, walking towards their rooms and going straight to his. 

Junkrat yawns following his larger companion. "I'm wit ya there, mate," he stepped towards his own room as Mako did his, "they probably got somethan on em." He received a grunt as the door across from him shut, his own shut halfway out of non care as he went to rest for the next days heist. 

Mako stirred awake at some ungodly hour, not from some outward force, but something in his gut (surprisingly not their lunch of some kind of stew from pitstop on their travels). He grunted as he sat up from his sunken in bed, the only light in his room coming from the moonlight and the hallway. 

Wait the hallway? A confused noise grumbled up as he slowly made his way towards the door, his body still heavy from the weariness. Mako looked out seeing the oil lamp from the front room was on, and Junkrats door was open. A sort of panic comes over Roadhog for his little(in comparison) companion as he grabs his hook and gun looking walking out towards the front room, ready to see the place ransacked or someone there. 

The only thing off about the room was the open toy box and front door. More confusion than anything came over him once again as he walks towards the door, peering out towards the wasteland and, to his relief, Junkrat, around him scattered the toys. 

Jamieson giggled to himself, still quite wildly, as he shoved one of the trucks to the right of him, several things stacked onto the back of it falling off in the process. The toy didn't go very far over the dry cracked ground but Jamie enjoyed it regardless. Hog sighed in relief as he looked back into the house spotting something, a small robot toy. The battery case opened, likely from Rat trying to figure out what was wrong with it. 

He picked it up, turning it over a couple of times walking towards his workshop. He rummaged through a few drawers before finding a set of batteries that fit a few minutes later. With the batteries shoved in he put the case back on and walked out towards the smaller junker, who had just thrown several toys in the air with fake explosion sounds and a loud giggle.

Jamie giggled softly falling backwards nearly jumping out of his prosthetics as he saw Hog standing behind him. "Hoggie! I, um, I can explain..?" Jamie hid the tiny truck currently in his hand behind his back staring up at his friend. Hog shook his head presenting Rat with the robot toy, getting an odd look from the pyro. 

"Um-"

"I saw it didn't have batteries, so I found a couple." Mako dropped the toy into Jamie's open prosthetic hand. Jamie examined the toy before turning the little key like thing on the back and setting it on the ground. A loud, excited gasp coming from him seeing the toy be alive compared to the others. 

"IT'S ALIVE!" Jamie giggled loudly watching it walk towards and fall over a rock. It was so exciting to him as hed never seen anything as cute as the walking robot. 

"Oh thank ya' Hoggie!" Jamie jumped on his friend with nothing less than a huge childish grin plastered on his face, Hog stepped back in surprise as he wrapped his arms around his friend as he returned it. "Don't mention it Rat. Make sure you clean up when you're done."

Mako let his friend down as he giggled again, grabbing a couple of them. "Wan'a play wit me Hoggie? It could be a lot of fuuuun~!" Jamie held one of them up towards Mako, with a sigh, Malo nodded and took the toy from him. "What're we playing?"

The rest of the night was filled with giggles and laughter from the two junkers as they spent the night living a childhood Jamie never had. 

Maybe Junkrat wasn't as annoying as Roadhog thought. 


End file.
